Ketika Furi Tidur
by nekompuss
Summary: Masih jam 2 pagi, Furihata terbangun dari tidur dan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali. Ada apa gerangan?


**Ketika Furi Tidur**

Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Fujimaki-sensei semata

Segala ketidakjelasan di fic ini adalah ulah nekompuss

Warning ! Maybe ditemukan typo, EYD berantakan, dan sedikit menyimpang dari karakter aslinya.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Tidaaaaaaakkkkk!"

.

Furihata terbangun dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Mukanya pucat, tubuhnya bergetar. Masih setengah tersadar, Furihata mencoba mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya sembari menyalakan lampu kamar tidurnya. Setelah meminum segelas air yang berada di atas meja, dia mendudukan diri di sisi kasurnya yang cukup luas itu.

Ia teringat mimpinya barusan.

Final winter cup baru saja berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu dengan piala berada di tangan Seirin. Meski bukan pemain inti, Furihata tetap saja bangga. Karena timnya yang masih sangat baru berhasil merebut gelar juara dari tim sehebat Rakuzan. Tim yang diperkuat oleh 3 Raja tak bermahkota, 1 orang pemain bayangan, serta mantan kapten tim Basket SMP Teiko.

.

Akashi Seijuurou.

.

Orang yang sama dengan yang muncul tiba-tiba di mimpinya.

.

.

Ini sudah malam yang ketiga kalinya pemuda bertubuh kurus ini bermimpi berada di lapangan basket, berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan Kapten Rakuzan. Ditantang langsung oleh pemuda pendek itu.

' _Ayo one-on-one denganku!'_

Furihata menggiggil mengingat ajakan Akashi di dalam mimpinya tersebut. Bahkan di dalam mimpipun tekanan dari Akashi mampu menggetarkan Furihata yang pada dasarnya memang penakut.

.

Ya. Kejadian di final saat dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi masih sangat membekas di pikirannya. Tubuhnya kembali menggiggil layaknya Chihuahua yang siap diterkam oleh Singa lapar. Padahal mereka sebaya, namun sang kapten bermarga Akashi itu mampu mengintimidasi Furihata saat di lapangan hingga ia langsung kehabisan kekuatan, baik fisik maupun mental.

.

.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka 2. Matahari masih beberapa jam lagi untuk kembali menampakan diri di langit. Furihata Kouki kembali merebahkan diri di kasur kesayangan yang dibungkus seprai sewarna rambutnya.

Tapi mata ini tidak mau terpejam lagi.

.

Kembali ia teringat mimpi kemarin malam. Mereka berdua berada di stadion, saling berusaha merebut bola basket, namun tentu saja si rambut merah itu yang berhasil mendapatkan bolanya, sementara Furihata hanya bersimpuh tak kuasa berdiri lagi.

Sewaktu Kuroko bercerita tentang masa lalunya di Teiko, Imajinasi Furihata membentuk kesan bahwa Akashi tampak sangat menyeramkan, dan itu dibenarkan oleh dirinya sendiri saat bertatap muka dengannya. Bahkan saat Akashi Seijuuro kembali ke pribadi lamanya, aura yang dipancarkan semakin menguat hingga mampu mencekik leher orang yang sedang di sekitarnya hingga nyaris kehabisan napas.

Furihata tidak bercanda, ia merasakannya sendiri.

.

.

"Tuhan, aku ingin tidur tanpa dibayang-bayangi kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu." Suaranya lirih, berharap segera dikabulkan.

.

Namun meski lampu kembali padam, matanya tidak mau terpejam lagi.

.

.

"Aku butuh teman mengobrol." Ia mengambil _handphone_ nya dan segera mencari kontak temannya.

Pertama, ia menghubungi Kawahara. Tidak diangkat.

Kedua, Fukuda. Sama saja.

Ketiga, Kagami. Apalagi anak ini, setelah tidak ada lagi pertandingan, dia pasti tidur selelap bayi.

Hampir saja ia lupa, terakhir ia menelpon sang pemain bayangan.

.

Jangankan diangkat, bahkan nomornyapun tidak aktif. Kesal, Furihata melempar HPnya ke kasur.

.

Bagaimana kalau ia menelpon senpainya? Siapa tahu senpainya dapat membantu. Cepat-cepat ia menelpon sang kapten.

Berhasil. Teleponnya diangkat.

.

"Halo Hyuuga-senpai."

"Oi Furi, ada apa kau menelepon jam segini? Hoaammh…" Terdengar suara kapten berkacamata dari seberang teleponnya.

"Anoo senpai,,, aku mimpi buruk, aku—"

"KAU MENELEPON JAM SEGINI HANYA UNTUK BERCERITA KALAU KAU MIMPI BURUK?! JAM BERAPA INI FURIIII!"

"Tapi, sen—"

' _tuuttt…tuuuutt..tuuuutt.'_ Telepon dimatikan sepihak.

.

Menyerah, ia mengembalikan handphonenya ke tempat asal. Mau menelpon siapa lagi? Izuki-senpai? Yang ada nanti dia diberikan berbagai kalimat plesetan yang semakin membuatnya pusing. Kalau menelpon Mitobe-senpai, ia harus sekaligus menelpon Koga-senpai sebagai penerjemahnya.

Keputusannya adalah kembali mencoba tidur. Diliriknya sekilas jam di kamarnya, sudah dua jam berlalu ternyata.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba cara lama." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia mencoba metode klasik, menghitung domba supaya segera mengantuk.

"Satu domba, dua domba, tiga domba,,,"

.

"…Lima puluh tiga domba, lima puluh empat domba,,,,"

Furihata mulai mengantuk.

.

"… Sem..bi..lan…pu..luh…em..pat…dom…ba, sem…bi..lan…"

Furihata mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Sebelum genap seratus domba, ia berhasil memejamkan matanya. Namun, belum sampai satu menit, handphonenya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Ia mengambil handhponenya, dan membaca…

.

.

.

Selamat pagi Furihata-kun,

Aku mendapatkan kontakmu dari Kuroko.

Hari ini aku ke Tokyo, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita berlatih bersama?

-Akashi Seijuurou –

.

.

"Ibuuuuu…..Tolong akuuu~~" Furihata berteriak ketakutan.

.

 **End**

Holaaa…. Kenalin, Nekompuss di sini. Ini fic pertama di fandom ini, biasanya cuma mampir baca dan kebanyakan jadi silent reader *maapkan saya*

Kenapa AkaFuri ? Kenapa enggak! *dilempar* Abisnya ini ide tiba-tiba aja muncul di kepala pas mau tidur. Sayang banget kalo ga dikembangin kan? Jadi, semisal ada kemiripan dengan cerita-cerita yang ada di sini, semua itu murni kebetulan semata. Maapkan pula kegajean di fic ini.

Saya masih pemula nulis di sini, jadi kalau karakternya kurang masuk, harap maklum ya… Saran dan kritik saya terima dengan lapang dada.

.

.

Salam ndusel,

Nekompuss (panggil Mpuss aja biar akrab. *sok akrab lu*)


End file.
